


Pessimistic Outlook with Enthusiasm

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Spock and Jim are not getting married but they are at a wedding, Weddings, background Kevin Riley/Pavel Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Debating on the person weddings can be exciting, well awaited, or they can be the most dreaded day in existence.Even if you're not the one getting betrothed.Pride Prompts Day 28: Wedding





	Pessimistic Outlook with Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated

Debating on the person weddings can be exciting, well awaited, or they can be the most dreaded day in existence. 

Even if you're not the one getting betrothed. 

“Pardon my intrusion,” muttered Spock as he entered a conversation between Jim and a few other members of the wedding party. Of course there was nothing wrong with Spock butting in, as he simply did it because Jim did not… appear to be having a good time.

Even now Jim was throwing pleading glances toward Spock. “Mister Spock,” chirped Jim. “This is Kevin’s grandmother.”

Spock stood straight and tilted his head just a little. He nodded at Grandmother Riley and glanced around quickly. His eyes settled onto Jim’s pleading ones. 

Spock then returned attention to the group and asked, “May I remove the Captain from this conversation?” 

Many in the circle furrowed their brows in confusion. 

“I wish to speak with him on an important matter,” said Spock.

“Of course,” said Grandmother Riley. 

She swiftly clasped Jim’s hands and smiled. “I again wish to thank you for coming. I’m sure Kevin also appreciates it.”

Jim forced a wide grin and squinted his eyes. “It is no problem, Mrs. Riley.” 

Spock waited until Grandmother Riley removed her wrinkled hands from Jim’s, before he swiftly guided Jim away. 

“Thanks for doing that, she was starting to bring up TarsusIV and I could not deal.” Jim bit his lower lip and allowed Spock to guide him away. “What is the important matter?” asked Jim as Spock pushed at the base of his spine. 

Spock’s fingers settled against the flesh of Jim’s spine. “There is no important matter, you just appeared unhappy.” 

Jim made a simple noise, much of a grunt, and sigh combined. 

Spock stopped walking when they hit an area unpopulated by the wedding masses. “You are unhappy?” asked Spock. 

Jim rolled his shoulders and rubbed at his arms. “Weddings aren’t my thing.” 

Spock nodded. He had been aware Jim did not enjoy large weddings, like how Leonard also didn’t enjoy weddings, and was currently downing non-alcoholic beverages like they’d do something. 

A pleasant thought that Kevin and Pavel would make their wedding alcohol free due to alcoholics. 

“I was well aware,” commented Spock with a small bite to his lower lip. “But you and Leonard are being very good holding back your pessimistic outlooks on weddings.”

Jim grinned wide and purred, “What do I get for being good?” 

Spock narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily. “If you continue to act accordingly throughout the wedding and the reception… we can return to the hotel and you’ll find out.”

“Bed Stuff.” Jim bounced on his toes and glanced over at the bar. “I’m telling Bones.” 

Which was amusing that Jim would go to great lengths to inform Leonard about the possibility of relations. 

“Wedding and reception,” hissed Spock. 

Jim nodded swiftly before hopping off in the direction of Leonard.


End file.
